What We Will Never Know
by Alley-Oop
Summary: He had wanted to believe in someone, and this was what happened. Every time he tried to believe, he ended up like this. He felt ashamed, letting his weakness show.


**Summary:** He had wanted to believe in someone, and this was what happened. Every time he tried to believe, he ended up like this. He felt ashamed, letting his weakness show.

**Warnings: **Well, it's kind of just… depressing.

**A/N:** For the full effect, you must listen to a song, and I will tell you the song:

* * *

What We Will Never Know

**Author: Alley-Oop  
**Beta'd by: xpeekaboo

* * *

The sun danced on the horizon. Yellow, orange, and red rays played across the plane of high cheekbones, a defined jaw, and an elegantly sloping nose. The creatures of the night stirred, branches crackling and crickets chirping.

He lay perfectly still, too tired to move. His breaths came slowly, deep and shuddering. He could feel the cold sinking in, enveloping him, but he didn't care. Heavy eyelids lifted, revealing dark eyes staring up at the stars, only just making their appearance. He tried to move his arms, but fatigue kept them grounded.

If the pain hadn't made him numb already, he would have groaned. His black hair sprawled around his face, untamed and unnoticed. The night sounds seemed to stop and stutter with each breath he took in before he realized he was crying. Tears slid down his cheeks, warm and melancholy, representing the dreams he'd lost. His eyes burned as he looked to the sky.

He had wanted to believe in someone, and this was what happened. Every time he tried to believe, he ended up like this. He felt ashamed, letting his weakness show, even though no one was present to observe it. He wanted to cover his face, but his exhausted limbs refused to move.

The tears gradually escalated into sobs. Everyone had always complimented his grace, but he had never claimed to be a graceful crier. The cuts on his cheeks stung as salty tracks ran over them, and he closed his eyes to the perfect beauty that was the sky. He didn't deserve to see it.

He had wanted to believe in something. He had only wanted to believe, and he had thrown everything into those beliefs. Everything had been taken from him. He was left alone with nothing – absolutely nothing. His hopes, his dreams, his wants, his beliefs: all gone. His friends, his desires, his goals, his strength: there was nothing left.

He wondered why: why him? Why had all of this happened to _him_? He never asked for this. He never did anything to deserve this. He had only wanted one thing. He had only wished for one thing.

They took his body. They took his heart. They took his soul. They took everything, and it hurt. It burned and stung and clawed and stabbed. There was nothing left of him. Nothing. He'd given it all away, and no one had bothered giving anything back. He'd given and given and given until he had nothing left to give.

His chest heaved with the sobs, his weakness adding only more fuel to the fire.

Never good enough. He never had been, and he never would be.

He had only wanted to believe that he could love again, and this was what happened. He'd tried to say what couldn't be said. He'd tried to heal what couldn't ever heal. He had tried so hard to be strong, and they had taken that from him, as well. He should have learned to stay down, but he had wanted to just stand on his own. He didn't want their sympathy then, and he didn't want it now. He just wanted himself back. He wanted back the fragmented pieces that had once made him whole. But they were gone… forever. They had taken them, and they would not give them back, and so he had nothing.

The sun died on the horizon. Darkness swept across the plane of high cheekbones, a defined jaw, and an elegantly sloping nose. The creatures of the night stirred, branches crackling and crickets chirping, but he didn't hear them.

* * *

**A/N: **The idea behind this was to sort of paint a picture and to make you readers think of a story of your own. I mean, the possibilities are endless, and I won't decide for you guys.

Who knows? Maybe someone will write a story inspired by this scene, or leading up to this scene? (Coughcoughhackcough). [Hmm, maybe I should see a doctor?]

(The song is the title, by the way…)


End file.
